victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Wanko's Warehouse
Wanko's Warehouse (also known as The Warehouse in UK & Ireland) is the 1st episode of Season 4 of Victorious ''and the 48th episode overall. It first aired on September 22nd, 2012 in the United States. This is the Season 4 premiere of Victorious. Plot Trina tells everyone that there is a sale at Wanko's Warehouse, and they all set out to go. They find out that the big sale is going to be at 7 AM, not 7 PM. They find out there is a long line for a sale, so they sneak into Wanko's to be the first ones in for the big sale. They plan on hiding in bins until the store closes, so they can walk around the store and pick out items in advance. But the store has security cameras and alarm lasers (which if crossed would set off an alarm and notify the police). The gang figures that they can shut the off the lasers at the security panel at the front of the store. Everyone slides Robbie under the lasers, because he's skinny and flat enough for it. While Robbie finds his way out to the panel, he runs into twin burglars who plan to rob the store. The others begin to get hungry, and once Jade asks for a sandwich, Cat crosses the lasers to get Jade a sandwich which sets off the alarm. Everyone (except Robbie, who was still away with the robbers) cover their heads with bins so they and Robbie can leave the store without being caught by the cameras. Subplot While Robbie tries to find a way out, he runs into twins named Billy and Barney Triplet, who plan on robbing the store, and they force him to stay. They try to convince Robbie to steal the money, but Robbie refuses. Robbie also hangs out with them after they seemingly accept him and compliment him on his walky talky, as opposed to making him feel bad about it like his friends. In doing this, he ignores Andre and Jade repeatedly calling for him on the walky talky. After Cat sets off the alarm and the gang runs past with bins on their heads, the robbers try to keep Robbie hostage as he attempts to run with his friends, but Beck and Andre push them off of him and the gang escapes. Trivia *This episode aired when the first episode of Sam & Cat was being filmed. *This has been the first episode to air after the announcement that Victorious was NOT being renewed. As of now, there are only 14 episodes left. *This is the first (and only) season premiere that doesn't feature any song. *This episode was filmed from late January to February 2012. *Wanko's Warehouse is a department store, as mentioned in Sam Puckett's Fathers' Day Blog on iCarly.com, and Trina stated in the promo that Wanko's Warehouse is having a huge sale. *Wanko's Warehouse is parody of IKEA. *Dan Schneider tweeted that he'll be working on inside jokes for this episode. *When Andre says that he can't take it and asks how long they've been there and Beck said "Twelve minutes," this is similar to when Carly, Sam, and Freddie were stuck in a space pod and Sam said she couldn't stand being in the space pod and asked how long they've been here and Carly says "Nine minutes" in iCarly episode "iSpaceOut." *Trina wears the same outfit in the future episode Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. *This episode airs on September 22, 2012 after a 3 month dry spell. The episode to air before this one was The Blonde Squad on June 30, 2012. *This is the first time in Season 4 that an iCarly episode is said. Andre said I Can't Take it. This episode could have references to ''iCarly's iCan't Take It. *This episode has a reference to the episode Terror on Cupcake Street. When Robbie tries to calculate how many hours until the store opens and Andre yells "About nine hours!" has a reference to when Robbie tried calculating how many hours until their cupcake float had to be on the parade, Andre yells "4 hours!" *This is the second episode that a main character says Oh! in a deep voice, the first being Jade in The Worst Couple *Rex does not appear in this episode, but his laugh is heard briefly in the opening scene as Robbie's ringtone when Trina sends out the mass text. **This is also the third time Rex has been absent. First in Car, Rain, and Fire, and second in The Blonde Squad. **This is the third time a main character has been absent two times in a row. First Two Being Trina in Season 1 and Beck in Season 2 *Robbie says "I was born this way!", which might be a reference to Lady Gaga's song called Born This Way. *'Ending Tagline' - Sinjin: "Looks like we have a long night of snuggling ahead of us." *The security system is called "Schneider Security Systems" after the executive producer Dan Schneider. *When they first enter Wanko's, the voice on the loudspeaker which says, "Attention Wanko's shoppers, you are now shopping at Wanko's" is played by Dan Schneider. *The text tones of the gang are as follows: **Beck: The generic tri-tone **Jade: Breaking glass **Robbie: Rex saying 'Ha' **Andre: Guitar strum **Cat: Honking *Cat saying "Dude, not cool" to Tori is a reference to iCarly in iFight Shelby Marx when Spencer slaps Gibby's popcorn out of his hand and Gibby said, "Dude, not cool." to him. *According to a tweet from Ariana Grande, when Jade says "I need bins, so this is perfect" it was apparently an ad-lib by Elizabeth Gillies. *This is the second time André yells at Robbie for figuring out time. The first time was in Terror on Cupcake Street. *It is revealed that Cat goes to church. *This is the 5th time the gang has been trapped somewhere. The other 4 times are in Survival of the Hottest, Locked Up!, Terror on Cupcake Street, and The Breakfast Bunch. *The end credits show Andre and Tori performing Countdown, from the episode André's Horrible Girl. *This is the first season premiere that doesn't feature new opening credits. *In the UK this episode has been renamed to 'The Warehouse' because of an innuendo in the name. The episode is also heavily edited to remove all uses off the word "wanko" and all signs that say "wankos" are censored. *Almost everyone in this episode are unusually mean to Tori. *This is the one and only appearance of the Triplet Twins. Goofs *When they are running outside Wanko's, Beck hits his crotch in the railings, and lets out an audible "'''Ow" which seems a bit out of character for the situation (it was confirmed by Avan Jogia on Twitter that this wasn't in the script). *In How Trina Got In, Robbie doesn't have a phone plan, so it would have been reasonable to get the walkie-talkie. However, Robbie may have just decided to buy the phone plan. *The gang entered from the back right section of the store, but they did not check that entrance to see if it also had lasers; they just saw the lasers that were facing the audience and then sat down. *The gang could have checked the other aisles to see if there are lasers since the lasers aren't visible by where they were stuck at first *When the alarms were set and the gang was freaking out, getting their buckets and high-tailing from the building, Trina yells, "Great idea, Jade," about the buckets. Problem is, Tori is the one who came up with the idea. Plus, if it were her response to them sneaking in in general, it would have been extremely late. *The gang probably would have gotten in more trouble for stealing the bins than just sneaking in. *When Tori grabs the walkie-talkie off the shelf, she doesn't have to unwrap it from the packet. However, when Robbie brought it over, it wasn't unwrapped and nobody unwrapped it. (He could have already bought it before they hid out in the bins). *Even if the gang used the bins to escape the cameras, the license plate on their SUV would have been seen. *When Tori threw Robbie the walkie-talkie her hand slightly hit the laser. You can see it if you look very closely. *Its quite unusual for a large store like Wanko's to not have security cameras on the inside, but to have them in the parking lot, as Beck said. However, this may just be the case of Wanko's. *It is kind of idiotic to have a touch panel for a Security System, and to have it out in the open like the way it was. People can just break in at any time. *The whole gang went out the front, However, the triplet twins came in from a different direction. Robbie could have told them to go the way the twins came in. *With laser beams all around Wanko's, it is unknown how the triplet twins got into the store without setting off the alarms. It is possible that they got in the same way the gang did, but how they didn't set off the alarm is still unknowm. Quotes 'Store Clerk: '''Attention Wanko's shoppers you are now shopping at Wanko's. '''Tori: '''Your plan? '''Jade: '''Just before Wanko's closes at 9, we hide here. In store. Then after they close, we have the whole place to ourselves. We can walk around, pick out what we wanna buy, have some fun. '''Tori: '''And then, we're the first ones here tomorrow morning when the sale starts! '''Jade: '''Yup. '''Andre: '''Wait, isnt that like breaking in? '''Beck: '''We're already in. '''Andre: '...That's some legit logic right there. '''Jade: Robbie! Robbie, answer me! Urgh, why won't he answer me? André: Ah! Ya turned it off! You've been talking into an offie talkie! Andre: What are those laser beams for? Robbie: They're part of the security system, if we break one of those beams, it will set off an alarm... Beck: And then, we have cops. Jade: So, you guys up for an all nighter at Wanko's? Everyone: Yeah! Robbie: Wanko's! Robbie: (Under bucket with Tori) I like where this is going! Tori: I do not! Beck: Man, I really don't like long lines. Andre: I don't like it either. I don't like it one bit! Cat: I love lines! They're like long, single-file parties! Staff: Hey, guys. Cat: We're not doing anything. Jade: I need bins, so this is perfect. Cat: 'Pretty! '''Cat: '(Goes to lick the laser) '''Trina:' '''Stop! What are you doing?! '''Cat: '''I wanted to lick the laser beam with my tongue. '''Tori:' Why? ...You wanna know what flavor it is,don't you? Cat: (nods) Trina: '''I gotta wazz! '''Jade: '''So wazz. '''Trina: Wazz where? Jade: Just grab a bin! Trina: Oh, Trina Vega does not wazz in bins! Tori: At that movie you wazzed in a popcorn bucket. Trina: 'A bucket is not a bin! '''Sinjin: '(to Burf) That's a peculiar way to eat a cucumber. 'Burf: '''So? '''Sinjin: '''You're so weird. ''(Licks the back of his hand and grooms himself.) '''André: Freedom! Jade: '''Someone, just get me a sandwich! '''Cat: Kay, kay. (walks into laser) Everybody: CAT! NO! Alarm begins blaring Trina: Oh, my god, the alarm! Andre: Now the cops will be here in five minutes! Tori: We've got to make a run for the car. Beck: They have security cameras outside. Trina: They catch us on tape, they'll come find us and arrest us. Beck: What are we doing? Tori: Measuring to see how high this beam is from the floor. Jade: 8 inches. Beck: Let her measure it please... Well? Tori: 8 inches... Triplet Brother: '''You shouldn't be ashamed about being excited about your walkie talkie. '''Robbie: '''Yeah... you're right! I was born this way! '''Jade: Follow me into Wanko's boys and girls... and Robbie. Jade: 'What is this, a meeting? '''Cat: '''That's what my brother calls it when he and his friends hang out together and eat meat. '''Tori: '''What? '''Cat: '''A "meating". Get it? ''(Laughs) '''Tori: '''So, can we cut the line and hang here with you guys? '''Burf: ''(Nods)'' Sinjin: Sure. Get the gang and we'll let you cut in the line. Tori: Yay! (Stands up) Sinjin: Ooohh! A- and at 2 am, we'll open our thermose of cocoa. Tori: Awesome! I'll go get- 2 am? We're not gonna be in this line at 2 am. Sinjin: Yeah- ha. The sale doesn't start 'til 7. '''Tori: '''I know. And it's, uhh, ''(Gets her phone from her bag) ''6:45 right now. '''Sinjin: '''Yeah. 6:45 pm. '''Tori: '''Huh? '''Sinjin: '''The sale starts in the morning. 7 am. '''Tori: '''7 am? You're saying that this sale doesn't start for 12 more hours? '''Sinjin: '''That's right. Looks like we have a long night of snuggling ahead of us. '''Sinjin: '''I like where this is going. '''Tori: '''Yeah...No! Eww! '''Beck: '''How much time 'til the store opens? '''Robbie: '''Well it's 10:15 pm right now. And it opens in 7 am, so 10 point 25 divided by 7 blah blah blah, carried to 2- '''Andre: '''About 9 hours! Gallery Video Gallery Victorious - "Wanko's Warehouse" (Coming 9-22-12) Victorious- Wanko's Warehouse Promo Victorious “Wanko’s Warehouse” 8 00 p.m. ET PT Victorious Wanko's Warehouse (Part 1) Victorious Wanko's Warehouse (Part 2) References 401 01 Category:Season premiere